


stay with me | jenlisa

by batgrrrrrrl



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, adaptation tho, and SMUT, jentop for yall, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batgrrrrrrl/pseuds/batgrrrrrrl
Summary: jennie and lisa spend the day in bed on a rainy day





	stay with me | jenlisa

**Author's Note:**

> this is an adaptation to one of the works of Alfer, credits to them!

In bed with Jennie on top of her, kissing her as if nothing else in the world matters, has to be one of Lisa’s favorite places to be. Her arms wrapped around her tiny girlfriend, one leg bent up and nestled between her legs, feeling exactly how much Jennie wants her, moving her hands to her hips, guiding them in a steady rhythm as both their moans and sighs became louder and more desperate. Jennie has one of her hands working at Lisa’s clit, skilled fingers building her pleasure with almost single minded focus, only broken by their kisses. Her other hand is holding Lisa’s cheek, caressing her jaw, before moving lower.  
  
Lisa gasps when Jennie’s hand reaches her breast, squeezing playfully, a smile on her lips as she watches Lisa intently. She takes her sweet time, still making slow circling movements at her clit, lightly biting and kissing her way down her neck and collarbone, before taking one of her nipples into her mouth. She knows what she’s doing, and Lisa is already embarrassingly close. A whine breaks from the blonde’s lips as her girlfriend’s teeth lightly graze a hard nipple, at the same time her fingers start teasing her entrance. Her voice breaks when she asks. “Please Jennie, I need you.”

Jennie complies, entering her with two fingers while her thumb circled her clit. Lisa’s hand flew to her girlfriend’s hair, pulling her up for another deep kiss. Jennie kisses her back with equal fervor, before moving her lips to Lisa’s ear, lightly biting her earlobe before whispering how much she loved her, how much she wanted her. Lisa came with Jennie’s name on her lips, pulling the girl back for another kiss. Jennie carefully took her fingers out of Lisa, before licking them clean and kissing her again, Lisa humming low in her throat at the taste of herself on Jennie’s lips.  
  
They rested for a bit, Lisa nuzzling Jennie’s cheek with her own, just enjoying the closeness of the moment. Lisa took a deep breath, smelling Laura’s scent that always brought comfort to her. She grinned, flipping them over and starting to slowly grind against the other girl. “Do you have any idea how good you smell? What it does to me, knowing this,” Her hand swiftly went down, fingers running through wet folds. “Is because of me?” Her mouth against Jennie’s neck, she could feel as well as hear the moans her words were causing.

It didn’t take long for her to discover Jennie responded very well to her voice during sex, that a little bit of dirty talk or praising went a long way with her. Lisa used it every possible opportunity she had (including out of the bedroom). She gave Jennie’s neck, collarbone and breasts the same treatment hers had received, leaving a trail of hickeys and love bites in her way. The fact they would stay there on her skin, for all to see, made Lisa purr with pride. She kept going down, paying special attention to Jennie’s abs, enjoying the breathless gasps and whines coming from the tiny girl, before finally getting to where Jennie needed her most.  
  
She looked up at her girlfriend from between her legs, Jennie looking at her like she was the only thing left in the world, one of her hands already tangled in blonde hair. All Lisa could do was grin back at her, surging up for another kiss, before going back and throwing Jennie’s legs over her shoulders. The hand that had been wondering around her body, just avoiding those perfect breasts, finally getting to one, taking a pebbled nipple between skilled fingers. The hand that had been lightly running through her girlfriend’s slit now holding one of her tights. Lisa’s mouth sucked bruises along Jennie’s hips, before doing the same to her inner thighs.

Jennie’s moans where getting higher and louder each moment that passed, her hand pulling a bit at Lisa’s hair to get her where she needed, her other hand moving down and taking Lisa’s, intertwining their fingers. Her voice was ragged when she spoke “Lis, Lis I need…” and broke into a long groan the moment Lisa’s tongue finally touched her slit, licking from her entrance up to her clit, sucking on it in a more forceful manner than she expected. A mantra of Lisa’s name, mixed with moans, was falling from Jennie’s lips, and it was the most beautiful music Lisa had ever heard.

She knew what she was doing too. Jennie was getting closer and closer to her climax, a graze of Lisa's teeth against her clit sending her over the edge. Jennie’s back arched, her hand tightened on the dark hair she was holding, and her screams could probably be heard by their dorm neighbors. Lisa did not give her a moment to recover. Moving her tongue inside her, tasting Jennie's pleasure, as the hand that had been on her breast went to her clit, rubbing at it. She could already feel the second orgasm coming up, Jennie was always so responsive. She came again, just as loud, and again Lisa did not let up. She would never get enough of Jennie’s taste.

Around round five or six Jennie pulled her up, her legs quivering around Lisa’s hips as she settled her weight on top of her girlfriend. “Enough Lis, I don’t think I can come again,” Jennie’s voice was scratchy by now, her body covered in a layer of sweat, tired and sated. Lisa pressed her face against her neck, taking in her scent again. “I’m sure we could get a few more out, unnie,” She purred happily, and not with a small amount of smug pride. “Oh shush you,” Jennie’s hand swatted at her arm, causing the young girl to chuckle.

Outside, the light rain that had been coming down was now a heavy downpour, luckily without thunder and lightning accompanying it. Jennie moved her head to look at her window, sighing heavily. “Guess we’re not getting out of this room today,” Her hand was running up and down Lisa’s back, leaving goosebumps in its wake. “Oh no, what a shame,” The sarcasm dripping from those words had to be a record breaker, even for herself.  
  
Jennie smiled at her, eyelids already half-closed. “Hmm, there are worse places to be, than cuddling with your girlfriend in a rainy afternoon,” Her sleepy voice trailed off. Lisa got up for a moment, retrieved the blankets that had been thrown out of the bed, covering them both before holding Jennie to her. Her head came to rest against Jennie’s chest, listening to her heartbeat. She would only say so in the middle of the night, safe in the darkness and in Jennie’s embrace, but she was sure that precious heartbeat echoed in her own chest now.  
  
“Wouldn’t be anyplace else,” She kissed the skin right above Jennie’s heart, the brunette tangling their legs together, and her hands resting around Lisa’s back. She was asleep in seconds. Lisa stayed awake for a few more minutes, just listening to her breath, before surrendering to a dreamless, restful sleep.


End file.
